Los trapos sucios se lavan en casa
by Diana L. Black
Summary: Alice esta harta, Frank tiene miedo y una simple caminata puede hacer que las cosas se salgan de control. Bien dicen que los trapos sucios se lavan en casa.


Los trapos sucios se lavan en casa.

Alice se encontraba recargada en el fregadero, tenía unas ojeras profundas, la mirada cansada y el aspecto de alguien que estaba devastado. Así se sentía en esos momentos y soltó un sonoro suspiro intentando serenarse.

Frank irrumpió en la cocina e hizo un gesto con la cabeza, odiaba ver a Alice de esa manera, se acercó a ella con cautela y le abrazo por detrás. Ella se sacudió hasta alejarlo lo suficiente y dio un par de pasos lejos de él.

–No me toques. – La voz le salía frágil, era el tono que usaba cuando estaba a punto de estallar en cólera y Frank lo sabía más que bien.

–Por el amor de dios Alice esto es ridículo. – Exclamó Frank llevándose las manos al cabello en un intento por no perder los estribos.

– ¿Ridículo? ¿Te parece esto ridículo? ¿Crees que es esto un berrinche? ¿Eso es lo que crees?–Preguntó Alice con cólera, alzando un poco la voz.

–Se razonable, estas enojada y no quiero enojarme contigo. – Alice apretó los puños fuertemente.

–Estoy siendo razonable, maldita sea Frank, estoy harta de que no quieras que haga las cosas, no soy de cristal, con un demonio. – Las mejillas de Frank se volvieron rojas por la furia y una voz dentro de su cabeza le dijo que no la escuchara. –Entiende Alice, no quiero que esto termine así. –

–Deberías estar enojado, deberías gritar, deberías estar haciendo algo. – Alice se encontraba en un rincón de la cocina, con las manos cruzadas y la voz rota por las lágrimas. –Sé un hombre. –

Esas tres palabras fueron las necesarias para que Frank se encendiera en rabia, sabía que estaba mal gritarle a Alice pero ella le había estado picando hasta tocar aquella fibra sensible.

– ¿Qué sea hombre? ¿Qué más hombre quieres que sea, eh? ¿Qué quieres de mi Alice? No duermo, no como, en el trabajo me la paso pensando en ti, he tomado cada maldita medida de seguridad para tenerte a salvo, con un carajo, estoy harto de que te quedes ahí quejándote, diciéndome que es lo que te molesta, mierda, que lo único que quiero es que estés bien ¿es eso tan difícil de entender?–

Frank estaba rojo por el esfuerzo, había gritado todo y las manos le temblaban, estaba verdaderamente enojado. Una punzada de remordimiento le recorrió al ver una lágrima rodar por la mejilla de su esposa.

–Alice...–

–Eres un imbécil. – Aquellas palabras desconcertaron a Frank por completo, Alice se aferraba a sus brazos con fuerza y las lágrimas caían por su rostro.

–No me puedes encerrar en una maldita burbuja y tratar de mantenerme a salvo, yo puedo cuidar de mi misma, ya estoy harta de que me digas a donde ir, cuando dormir, a qué hora y que debo comer, soy una maldita adulta. –

–Pues no te comportas como una, andas por ahí pavoneándote y no sabes quien pueda estar al rededor...–

Frank fue interrumpido por un plato que se estrelló cerca de su cabeza, justo unos centímetros a la izquierda.

-Vete al carajo. –

Alice se tiró contra él y comenzaron a forcejear, ella intentaba golpearle y Frank simplemente intentaba que se quedara quieta. Ella gritaba y tiraba golpes a diestra y siniestra, Frank apretaba la mandíbula con fuerza, estaba completamente enojando pero eso no justificaba el hecho de ser malo con Alice, por una parte le entendía, por otra tenía ganas de gritarle para hacerle entrar en razón.

Forcejearon unos segundos, moviéndose alrededor de la cocina hasta que chocaron con la mesa y Alice se dio de cara contra la pared y Frank se golpeó con una de las repisas. Un hilillo de sangre corría por su recién reventado labio y Frank se apretaba la ceja partida, ambos se quedaron estáticos unos momentos. Procesando todo lo que acaba de ocurrir.

Alice se llevo las manos a la cara y soltó un sollozo agudo y profundo, eso hizo que el corazón de Frank se encogiera. Tomó en sus brazos a su esposa y comenzó a acariciar su cabello mientras enterraba la cara en su cuello, le partía el alma ver así a Alice.

* * *

 _El sol de la mañana entraba por la ventana de su habitación, Alice estaba sentada en el borde de la cama con el cabello alborotado._

– _¿Alice?_ –

– _Estoy harta Frank._ –

 _Frank se restregó los ojos con las manos y soltó un suspiro._

– _Tengo que ir al ministerio… Quédate en casa, por favor._ –

 _Alice no contestó y ni siquiera se movió cuando Frank salió de la cama para darse una rápida ducha antes de irse al trabajo._

* * *

– ¿Tienes idea de lo que me duele verte así? – Alice, que tenía su cara escondida negó con la cabeza. –Pregúntamelo, hazlo. –

Frank podía sentir las lágrimas de Alice empañando su camisa y las propias corriendo calientes por sus mejillas, se sentían como surcos de lava en su rostro. La voz completamente rota de Alice le hizo tener que morderse el labio para evitar que los sollozos salieran.

– ¿T-Te d-duele? – Frank tomó un largo suspiro antes de apretarla contra sí. –Como el infierno Alice…c-como el infierno. –

* * *

 _Cuando Frank regresó del ministerio, dejó su abrigo en el perchero de la entrada. Se restregó las manos en el rostro y aflojó los hombros, las desapariciones estaban a la orden del día al igual que las muertes._

 _Esa mañana habían encontrado a una pareja, ambos nacidos de muggles, muertos en su apartamento, el corazón se le había caído a los pies al ver a la chica, era tan parecida a Alice, el cabello corto y rubio, los hoyuelos en las mejillas._

 _Sintió de nuevo el sudor frío bajando por su nuca, por un momento pensó que era Alice y la idea no había dejado su cabeza desde ese momento. Lo único que quería era verla, estrecharla entre sus brazos y saber que estaba bien._

 _Frank gritó su nombre, pero nadie respondió, la casa estaba en silencio total y el corazón de Frank se disparó en un instante. Subió las escaleras frenético… eso no podía estar pasando._

* * *

–Solo quiero… que estés bien Alice, te amo demasiado…. Si te perdiera… Dios mío, si te perdiera. – Las lágrimas caían de los rostros de ambos y Alice sollozó con aún más fuerza.

– ¿Y crees que yo… no tengo miedo de perderte? ¿Crees… que me quedo tranquila cada vez que sales? …. ¿Qué hay de mi Frank? ¿Te has preguntado cómo me siento? ¿Tienes idea de lo que es quedarse aquí sin hacer nada, teniendo el miedo de que quizá no regreses? – Dijo Alice antes de separarse lo suficiente, tenía los ojos rojos y su labio comenzaba a hincharse.

Frank se limpió las lágrimas y le besó la frente con ternura antes de limpiar la sangre de su barbilla. Se acercó a la alacena de dónde sacó un pequeño frasco con esencia de murtlap, le aplicó unas cuantas gotas en el labio y después lo hizo sobre su ceja.

–No quería que te sintieras así. – Frank jugaba con un trapo de cocina, limpiando la poca sangre que quedaba en sus manos.

Alice se volvió hacía él con una mueca de decepción en el rostro y los ojos tristes.

–Por que jamás me preguntaste, estabas tan ocupado tratando de "mantenerme a salvo." –Dijo haciendo comillas con sus dedos.

* * *

– _¡Alice! ¡Alice! ¡ALICE!_ –

 _Frank gritaba frenético, abriendo todas las puertas de la casa, corriendo desesperado por todo el lugar, revisó su habitación y solo encontró la cama tendida y el closet abierto._

 _Se llevó las manos al cabello mientras la histeria se apoderaba de él, no podía ser así, ellos no podían._

 _Estaba a punto de llamar a la Orden, de preguntar si alguien la había visto o algo cuando escuchó la puerta de la entrada, se aproximó cauteloso, varita en mano a las escaleras. Alice estaba en la puerta, sacudiendo la nieve de su abrigo, Frank soltó una exhalación de puro alivio._

– _¿Por qué no dejaste una nota o algo?_ –

– _¿Disculpa?_ – _Alice le miraba con el ceño fruncido y Frank se llevó una mano a la frente._

– _Llegué y no estabas._ –

– _Fui a estirarme un poco, es horrible tener que estar aquí encerrada todo el día ¿sabes?_ –

 _Frank bufó y apretó los puños hasta que los nudillos se volvieron blancos._

– _No puede salir nada más así Alice es peligroso._ –

– _¡Todo es peligroso Frank! ¡Salir a la calle! ¡Ir al trabajo! ¡Salir al jardín! ¡Todo es peligroso para ti!_ – _Gritó Alice pasando de largo al lado de Frank, camino hasta la cocina._

* * *

–Entiéndelo Alice, solo quiero tenerte a salvo, eres lo más importante para mi… me odiaría el resto de mi vida si tú…– Frank negó con la cabeza con un nudo en la garganta.

–Tú también eres importante para mi Frank… pero no podemos seguir así. – Suspiró llevando sus manos a su cabello.

El silencio se hizo en la estancia y ambos se miraron unos segundos antes de que Frank le tomara la mano a Alice, le dio un beso corto en el dorso e hizo círculos con sus pulgares.

–Te prometo… que todo esto va a pasar, ya… no tienes que quedarte aquí solo…– Frank tragó duro, intentando deshacer el nudo de su garganta. –Solo dime donde estas de vez en cuando. –

Alice asintió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y le dio un beso corto en los labios mientras se acurrucaba contra su pecho.

–Lamento ser tan caradura contigo… también odiaría perderte…. Sin poder hacer nada, tan solo quisiera que las cosas mejoraran, quisiera dejar de esconderme. – Frank le dio un beso en el cabello.

–Algún día cariño, esto terminara y seremos libres. – Frank besó su mano, pegando su frente con la de Alice. –Te lo prometo. –

Pero Frank y Alice nunca lo fueron.

* * *

 _ **Sé que esto es un poco cruel pero tenía que hacerlo, no todo es miel sobre hojuelas para estos dos -miente y le dolió hasta el alma escribir esto.- en fin, espero les haya gustado, ya saben dejen su Review y esas cosas.**_

 _ **Este fic se lo quiero dedicar a dos chiquillas que dicen que no tengo corazón para escribir cosas trágicas y a las cuales les encanta esta pareja (una de ellas es por mi culpa, la otra ya venía así XD) esto es para ustedes, lo prometido es deuda, casi puedo escuchar sus mentadas de madre y las amo por eso c: ustedes saben quienes son ¬u¬**_

 _ **Diana L. Black.**_


End file.
